Split
by TwilightloveandFaximumRide
Summary: Note Chapter one is a Flashback! The name of the game is Fax fans my other story you'll like this, has the most awesome plot I EVER though of! Try it! Romance starts in Chapter one! Will Iggy be terminated? Will Gazzy and Nudge's wings grow back-I mean...
1. Chapter 1 Flashback

_**One-Year Ago**_

"_Max? What are we going to do?" whispered Angel._

"_I don't know, Angel, I'll think of something," I said, shutting my eyes._

_The metal table was cold underneath us. I set Angel on my lap._

_That was when a Whitecoat came out of the door leading to the little cement room, carrying a clipboard. Four Erasers came out behind him._

"_Experiment thirty-one," he said, pointing at Nudge with a ballpoint pen. Two Erasers came forward and one reached through the glass-like gel cage enclosing the six of us. Nudge bent her head forward and bit one's finger. It smiled and reached in it's other hairy paw, grabbing her head._

"_Nudge!" I shrieked, grasping for a leg, a shoe, a shirt, anything that could bring her back. _

_We were too late._

_She was dragged through the gel, and the backup Erasers cuffed her hands together behind her back with two metal things. They locked another one around her neck. Nudge kicked out behind her, and something happened. It looked like an electric shock ran through her entire body, shaking her and causing her to crumple._

"_Nudge!" I yelled again, horrified._

_They just SMILED, the crazy monsters, and prodded her through the door. One of the walls flipped, and turned to glass. The dissection table on the other side looked like it was mocking me. They set Nudge down on her stomach and unlocked all of the electrocuting things, but before she could move she was covered in red dots. Laser points._

_The head Whitecoat was moving his lips. I strained myself to hear them._

"…_One move and you will be immediately terminated…"_

"_Angel," whispered Fang," can you pick anything up?"_

_Angel shook her head. I held her closer, and she buried her face in my jacket. I stroked her hair and Fang moved the little length his chained wrists would allow to sit beside me._

_I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes._

_After what felt like forever, I felt Fang shift._

"_Max. It's over," he said._

"_They killed her?" I whispered._

"_No. But she'll never… she'll never fly again."_

_My brain didn't register, couldn't comprehend, that they'd sliced off her wings._

_I looked up._

_The horrible metal electric pieces were back. A Whitecoat flipped her over and held out a vial of liquid to pour into Nudge's mouth. She clamped it shut. Immediately, a spasm ran through her body. When she still didn't open her mouth, it hit again, her spine arching and her eyes rolling back._

_I choked back a sob._

_Nudge parted her lips weakly. They poured the hell liquid in and pushed her roughly to her feet. An Eraser kicked the door open and tossed her into a corner._

"_YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" I screamed, tears springing to my eyes._

"_Experiment nineteen," the Whitecoat said, glancing over his clipboard at me with just a hint of amusement. They reached in for Gazzy. _

_His eyes widened with fear as he tried to get away, but he was stuck about a foot away._

_I couldn't watch it again._

_They pushed him into the other corner, but he was still semi-conscious._

"_Twenty-seven, please come forward," the Whitecoat turned his gaze on Iggy, "you have been rendered useless due to your lack of eyesight. You have been scheduled to be immediately terminated."_

_I gasped. Iggy looked stunned. There was nothing we could do. Again._

_The pulled him out, and he still looked in a daze. He took one step in the door and there was a loud explosion._

_Suddenly, the gel collapsed, leaving no trace of our imprisonment. I pulled at the chains around my wrists, the only thing standing between my broken Flock and me. Just as my hands were losing feeling, the chains crumpled to dust._

"_Angel?" I looked at her disbelievingly. She nodded and turned her eyes on Fang's chains. The same thing happened to them. I hugged her and jumped up, looking through the rubble and dust for my family._

"_Nudge," I choked out, reaching down for her. Her eyes fluttered open._

"_M-Max. My wings. They're…they're…"_

"_I know, sweetie," I whispered, tears streaking the dirt on my face," Stay here. I need to find Iggy."_

_I picked my way through to the door._

"_Fang! Come help me!" I gasped. Iggy's entire body up to his shoulders was under the collapsed dissection table. I started to heave it out of the way._

"_Holy hell. Holy. Fucking. Hell."_

"_Iggy?" I breathed in relief._

"_Max, when they shocked me, I think-"_

"_Guys!" Fang said, rushing over and shoving the table off. Nudge limped in behind him, followed by Gazzy and Angel._

"_Is everyone okay?" I asked, knowing the answer._

"_Of course not. But listen, I think, when they shocked me, it… it gave me my sight back."_

_There was a shocked silence._

"_Seriously? How many fingers am I holding up?" asked Gazzy, making a peace sign._

"_Two," answered Iggy," and you have a little drop of blood on your left earlobe."_

"_Oh, Iggy, that's beyond awesome." I whispered in awe._

"_Thanks. But we have to get out of here. I'll carry the Gasman, and Angel, get those things off Nudge," Iggy said," Max, Fang, you guys can make out while we 'confirm that it's safe'," he added, rolling his eyes._

_I shot him a look, but there wasn't much that I wanted more right now, other than the obvious. I watched them exit the room._

_I turned around and before I knew what was happening Fang leapt at me, knocking me onto the ground and putting his hands around my waist. I put one hand in his sweat-matted hair and brought his lips onto mine. They parted on impact and I put one hand on his waist, bringing it slowly up under his t-shirt._

_He unfurled his wings and enclosed us in feathers._

"_Well it's not like you're not already practically screwing each other, but can we end this soon? It's time to go," said Iggy._

"_Language, Iggy, language," I muttered as I stood, "You guys can carry Nudge. I got Gazzy." I sighed, brushing the dirt off._

_We found the younger kids looking determined. I lifted Gazzy up and we got out of that place, only four of us flying._

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

I sat up in bed, panting, sweat pouring off my face. Sweet Jesus. _Why _was I remembering that? Not a dream, a flashback. Today wasn't a bad day.

It was Saturday, so all I'd have to do was eat breakfast, make out with Fang, and then chaperone Ella's date at the movies with that one guy. Jake. And then probably make out with Fang again. If possible. That's how most of my Saturdays went.

I sighed and rolled out of bed, padding down to the bathroom.

The lights were on under the door. I knocked twice.

"Mmf," someone muttered. I slumped against the wall next to the door until I heard a flush.

"Sup Max," Fang ran one hand through his hair as he walked out.

"Jesus Fang, walking around the house in your boxers again?" I smiled, taking a step forward and putting my hand on his bare shoulder. He rolled his eyes and bent his head down to kiss me lightly on the lips. I slid my hand down onto his chest.

That's right, Fang had a six-pack, so suck it biatches! Just kidding. I'm still Max. Angel says I just give more to Fang because I know I'll never love anyone else now.

"Love you," I blew him a kiss over my shoulder as I walked back to my room.

"You too," he called.

I glanced at the clock. Eight in the morning. On Saturday. I laid back down on the queen size bed. A year and a month ago, I'd saved my mom from Mr. Chu. And it turns out my birthday and Ella's were in the same week, so next Friday we were having a double sweet sixteen. Great.

I detoured and walked in the door across the hall. Nudge and Ella looked up at me form their game of cards.

"Hey, Max, what's up?" said Ella. I shrugged and sat down.

"Nudge, it's your turn. Nudge. _Nudge,_" Ella repeated. Nudge's head rolled to one side. Well crap.

"Nudge!" I said loudly, shaking her by the shoulders.

"She's not expiring. We need mom in here, now. Go!" I said. Ella jumped up and ran down the hall.

"What happened?" asked my mom, kneeling down next to us.

"We have absolutely no idea," I said, "Help!"

She laid Nudge carefully down on her back and traced her body for any signs. She paused between two ribs.

"There's a little… oh, Nudge," she whispered as she turned her over slowly. I gasped, brushing her hair aside to look at the back of her neck. My mom shook her head.

"She's not expiring, Max, look."

I looked at her back. There was a small hole in her shirt between the scars that reminded us all of the day that her wings... I blinked as my mom lifted the back of her top up.

"What _is _that?" asked Ella, staring over our shoulders at Nudge's back.

"Oh, my god," I gasped," it's a-"

The stinging sensation between my wings lasted only a fraction of a second, and then everything was dark.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Ah! Squirrels can't invade the carnival! They can't! Stupid guava!" I gasped, trying to sit up and banging my head on something hard.

Fang was bent over me. He rubbed his forehead.

"You're awake, good. Now shut up."

"Fang? Why's it so fucking dark? I mean-oops, where's Angel?" I asked, pressing two fingers to the stinging lump on the back of my head.

"Angel? Probably in her room. Sleeping. I hope so," answered Nudge.

"Nudge? Where are we?" I asked, looking around and seeing… absolutely nothing.

"Max? Is that you?" my mom said. I heard her heels click around a corner, and the lights flashed on.

"Oh, you're all right!" she gasped with relief.

"Yeah, um, what-" the memories came flooding back to me.

"Nudge! Are you-"

"Max. Be patient," my mom said, turning Ella's bedside lamp on. Where was Ella? This was her room, wasn't it?

"Nudge," my mom whipped on rubber gloves and held up a syringe," turn."

Nudge rolled on to her stomach, the mattress under her sinking down.

"Fang," she snapped, "look away."

He already was as mom rolled Nudge's shirt up and slid a syringe into her back, next to _it_. Then she carefully pulled it out.

"There. Fang, get up here," she said.

Fang sat down on the edge of the bed. He took his shirt off and laid down.

Oh, shit, I think I was hyperventilating. Fang heard it and turned his head to smirk at me. I stuck out my tongue.

"All right. Max, get up here," mom said, reaching for the third needle. I got up and lifted my t-shirt over my head, letting mom's cool fingers prod at the thing.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath as the shirt fell off the edge.

"Okay, you're done," mom said.

I sat up and noticed a set of white teeth grinning at me in the shadows. I was going to _kill _him. _Slowly_.

Mom dropped the three darts into a pan. Yeah, you heard me, _darts_, with little pouches of who-knows-what at the ends.

"You should go sit down, you're going to be a little woozy after I injected you with-"

"Oh, god mom," I whispered, reaching out and grabbing her arm." You didn't inject me with the same stuff…"

"As when you were getting the chip removed? Yes."

"I should go to bed," I said. _Before I start spilling my guts about Fang again_, I tacked on in my head.

I went to my room and laid down until I felt better.

"Max? Can I come in?" asked Ella.

"Go ahead," I called. She sat down at the edge of my bed.

"So, who are we inviting to the party?" she said, cutting to the chase.

"Juliette, Nelly, Ashley," I started.

"Lucas, Jake, and Rebecca," Ella counted off on her fingers.

"Maybe Cassidy and Lynn?" I asked. They sat with us at lunch sometimes.

"Sure. And Nikki and her boyfriend," added Ella.

"Ten people, along with us and the Flock, and anyone else we happen to see next week. Sound like enough?" I laughed.

"Perfect," Ella sighed.

"Don't you have a date?" I said, glancing at the clock.

"Oh, hell, you're right. Shoot. Um, come help me find what to wear," she stood.

"Right because my fashion sense has improved 0% since we met," I rolled my eyes. It was true, though.

Ella reached into the closet, brushing Nudge's stuff aside.

"This shirt, with these shorts, and… those shoes. And these sunglasses," I added, handing her my selection. Her eyes widened.

"Max, that's _perfect_!" Ella said, changing quickly and looking at herself in the full-body mirror in awe.

"What are you wearing?" called Nudge form down the hall. She'd heard us.

"Black denim shorts with a little chain, faded lavender t-shirt, long-chain gold necklace with the huge gold heart, jumbo DC sunglasses, straw high-heeled sandals, and I think I'll paint my nails zebra-striped," Ella listed.

I was going to say black shorts, purple shirt, heart necklace, big sunglasses, and sandals, but what do I know. Ella whipped out the nail polish and got to work on herself.

"There," she said, satisfied with the thin diagonal black and white stripes.

"Can we get going," I rolled my eyes, jingling the car keys. She nodded.

Guess what? I passed drivers ed.! I know right! Iggy paid me forty bucks. (Yeah, he bet that I couldn't do it.)

I still didn't have a car, though.

Ella grabbed her purse off the hook by her bedroom door and whipped out her cell phone. She flipped out the keyboard and speed texted Jake. I shook my head.

"Fang! We're double dating with Ella and Jake! Come on!" I shouted into the house. He came casually out from the kitchen and followed me to the minivan.

The second I parked, I threw the door open and rushed Ella out.

"Go! The movie starts in four minutes!"

We hurried to the lamppost.

"Hey, Jake," said Ella, flashing a smile.

"Hey. Do you want popcorn?" he asked as we started walking.

"Sure. I'll see you there." Ella smiled again and crossed the theater. We found seats toward the front. I leaned back.

"Would you stop kicking my seat," Ella said, annoyed, from in front of me.

"Sorry," I laughed.

Then, the lights dimmed. I saw Jake come in the side door. He glanced around and slipped something he was balancing on the tips his fingers-probably his wallet-into his pocket. Then he spotted us and sat down.

"So, what's this movie about?" whispered Ella.

Jake shrugged and started explaining.

"So," I whispered to Fang," what do you think?"

"Of the movie? It really sucks so far."

"No, smart one, of Ella and Jake," I rolled my eyes. He looked thoughtfully at them.

"I don't like it," he said. I opened my mouth to protest.

"She belongs with Iggy, and you know it," he whispered. He felt me freeze and put his arm around my shoulders comfortingly.

"I guess…" I muttered in defeat.

"Did you see that?" whispered Jake.

No, diptard, I spent twelve bucks to come stare at the floor.

I leaned forward intently with wide eyes and reached for more popcorn.

There was a chorus of screams and Ella buried her face in Jake's jacket. I watched the severed head explode all over a baby with mild interest.

I gasped and jumped up as something cold pricked me from behind. I turned-and stared at the empty seats behind us.

"What?" asked Fang.

"Something just stabbed me in the ass," I muttered, examining the seat. I was _not _sitting back down there," Make space."

Fang rolled his eyes. I sat down on his knees.

"I can' t see anything you know," he said.

I leaned back and put my head on his shoulder.

"Happy?" I whispered.

"Mm-hm."

The rest of the movie was basically a killing spree. It _was _called Massacre Manhattan, aka bloodbath city.

"They're the last humans," I mumbled, finding the popcorn bucket empty.

"Everyone else is either dead or the undead," Fang agreed.

"I'm going for more popcorn," I sighed, getting up.

"Like I said, this movie sucks," Fang got up behind me," I'm coming with you."

I shrugged and found the exit.

I stretched once we were out of the theater and walked up to the concession stand.

"Refill?" asked the guy behind the counter, turning.

"Matt?" I laughed, holding out the empty bucket.

"Max? What are you doing here?" he asked, reaching for the scooper.

"Seeing a movie, no duh. You work here?" I asked. Fang was standing back with a bored expression.

"Hey, F-Nick, do you have a dollar?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, searching his pockets and coming up with a worn wallet.

"Oh, by the way, did Ella text you about the party?" I picked up the bucket with my free arm, holding a wad of bills in the other.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, so no."

"We're having a party Friday. A sweet sixteen for both of us. You're invited, I guess."

He handed me my change and I turned to go.

"I'll come, I guess," he imitated me.

I nodded and found our seats again, just in time to see one of the last human girl's zombified dad slicing off half her foot.

"Ooh, harsh," I winced as he reared up the axe again.

I sat back down with Fang and watched the last fifteen minutes of the movie with little to no interest.

When the lights came back on Ella was pale and looked totally freaked out.

I sighed and stood back up.

"That was the scariest movie _ever,_" gasped Ella.

"Really? Because my word was crappy," I muttered.

I unlocked the car door and threw the keys to Jake.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"You're driving," I rolled my eyes. See if Ella could deal with that," Nick and I can walk."

Fang glanced at me with his If-by-walk-you-mean-_fly_ expression. I nodded and we turned to go.

"Max," hissed Ella, grabbing my arm," He doesn't have a _license_."

I snorted. "You don't care about that. But I'll tell mom that you warned me if you guys get a ticket."

She gave me a quick hug and skipped over to the shotgun seat.

"All right, let's do this," I sighed, waving as the minivan left. My wings were itching to open up. We walked back around the theater and I unfurled my wings.

"Fuck!" I gasped as a stabbing pain ran up my back. I closed my wings back up, and it disappeared.

"Language," muttered Fang, catching me.

"Let's take the bus," I managed before I threw up.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*


End file.
